Her wish is answered
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: This time Inuyasha hears Kagomes tears and what her heart really wants.....Just a short fic some lime :-P


Alright Just a One chap Short fice you all my like so here it goes.

The stars were shinging so brightly, the moon itself was creasent resting in the sky, she just sat and watched them with so much peace.

"Everything is so beautiful here," she whispered.

"What was that wench?" She looked down.

"Nothing Inu, I just, nevermind," She got up and started walking. Everyone else was asleep, but tonight she couldn't.

"Oi wench, where are you going?" He too stood and started walking after her, arms crossed with his sword resting in them."Chotto matte," he called. She said nothing and just kept walking, when he had finally reached her, she looked up at him with tearfilled eyes.

"Kagome, what's the matter are you hurt?" He quickly looked over her and seen no appearnt marks.

" No Inu," she stood still, "It's just, I don't know," she sobbed even harder.

"Kagome you know I hate seeing you cry, please just tell me whats wrong," he embraced her.

" Inu," she looked up toward him, his eyes seemed so full of love.

"Hai?"

" Do you love me?"

" Nani?" he let go of her.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She turned away from him.

"Kagome," he said her name softly, " I'm sorry, I, I just don't know," her sobs became louder as she ran away. He looked down, and then went after her. He gripped his sword as he ran, and growled. But then stopped as he head soft crying.

"He doesn't even care, I knew it," she cried, " Why do I try so hard, it hurts so badly, to feel so rejected," she cried even harder. She looked up at the creasent moon. He watched her, heard everything she said, and he looked down, his eyes looked at the ground.

" I'm just as low as dirt," he kicked the ground, "But I just don't know if I love her, I've been hurt before,so many times, but why can't I just tell her that," He stayed and watched her, when she finally stopped crying she made her way back to the camp slowly. But he on the other hand started walking.

He passed a forest that seemed to go on for miles, and then he reached a village, it was the village that he had first met her, and he looked at the well. Smoke was coming out the top of a fimiliar hut.

" Hag are you still awake?"

" Inuyasha ye still are acting like a dog I see,"

" Shut up," he sat down and crossed his arms. "Listen Keade, I need some advice."

" You surprise me dog, what exactly do you want to know?"

" I don't eactly know how to put it,"

" Then just say it,"

" I'm getting to it, I think i'm in love, but I don't know,"

" Let me guess, Kagome?"

"Who else, wait nevermind,"

" Inuyasha, you know Kagome cares for you deeply,"

" She asked me tonight if I loved her, and I just said I don't know, then she ran away, when I caught up with her it ended up with me hearing that she's hurting inside,"

" She has this feeling of longing, that you yourself probably have, and that longing wants to be held, to be loved, to be cared for,"

"I care for her,"

" We know, but ye never show it, anger is all anyone is ever shown,"

" No it's not," he growled.

" I'll let you decide on that one,"

" Keade your no help."

" Just show her you care, and then you will learn what I mean,"

"Easier said then done," he stood and left the hut. The sun was now beginning to rise, " She's probably worried," he sighed.

" Kagome are you sure you have to leave?" Shippou whined.

" It's only for a little bit Shippou, I promise." She gathered her once overloaded yellow schoolbag and climbed over the edge of the well, "Oh and Sango-chan, tell Inuyasha to stay here,"

"Okay Kagome," The miko jumped through and landed with a thump.

" Itai," she rubbed her back, " Owie ow ow ow," she stood, and climbed up the ladder. "Mom I'm home,"

"Hey sis," Souta grabbed her bag for her.

"Thanks Souta, Mom?"

" There's a hot bath waiting for you dear," her mom came in.

"That's just what I need, thanks mom," she gave her mom a hug and then walked into the bathroom. She sighed as she sunk into the water.

" Leave without telling me will yah?" a sudden joking voice.

" Inu! Get out of here!" she sunk lower so the water covered most of head.

" But I'm not in there," he climbed through the window, "Now I am," she didnt move. "Oh come on Kagome it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"That's not the point, it's rude to watch a women bath, you've been around that monk to long!" she threw a bottle of shampoo at him. He caught it, she frowned.

" But Kagome, I have something to tell you," he took a few steps closer taking his haori off.

" What are you doing? What if my mom comes in here? Can't this wait till later,"

" No," he said softly, before removing his pants and crawing in the bath also. His body pressed up close to hers.

"Inu," she said softly. His lips pressed softly against hers, a low purr came from his throat. His lips slowly backed away from hers.

"Kagome, I am in love with you, more then you will ever know," he kissed her again and again.

"Oh Inu, arigatou," she kissed back. His hands caressing her back, pulling her softly closer to him. Her eyes closed as they kissed once more, so deep it felt to her, he does care, he always has, she thought and wrapped her arms aorund his shoulders. They held each other for what seemed like ages.

"Kagome are almost done I have to go the bathroom!" Souta beat on the door.

" Shut up and leave us alone!" Inuyasha yelled but then noticed what he did.

"Inuyasha is that you?" This time Kagome answered.

" No its me but I got soap in my eye so I'm trying to was it out, I'll be out in a minute."

"Nice one," Inu whispered in her ear making her body shiver. They bothed climbed out of the water, Inuasha grabbing his clothes and jumping out of the window he came n through, Kagome wrapped herself in her soft pink towel and walked ou of the room,

"I could have sworn I heard Inuyasha's voice,"

" It wasn't so get off," She pushed passed hima nd walked to her room. She opened the door slowly and walked in, walking straight over to her closet she grabbed out her pj's strong arms embraced her from behind.

" Hi again,"

"Hi Inu," She turned around, his shirt was still off but at least his pants were onss.

" i've got to give you a nickname,"

"And whys that?"

"Because you gave me one,"

" So that automatically tells you to give me one?"

" Yep," He kissed her neck. " How about Mei,"

" Mei? I kinda like it,"

" Its kinda like Kagome, but with an I," He kissed her again, then slowly turned her around.

" It's simple, yet fun, can I at least put a shirt on?"

"Why if I'm only going to be taking it off again?" His voice had a tint of evil.

"Silly Inu," They kissed once more, he then laid her on the bed and kissed her once more, "I love you,"

"I love you more."

Alrighty just a little ficcy so yah der it is!


End file.
